the last bouquet of hydrangea
by The black pegasus
Summary: when there is a new series of event that follows up the life of ciel phantomhive and sebastian, will hey be able to cope up and adjust with the changes specially when it involves someone as enigmatic as... i wish you enjoy the story. please review any suggestion is accepted. this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The clock struck eight at the Big Ben of London. A carriage was running swiftly along the deserted street through the dark mysterious forests leading to the Mansfield mansion.

The inside of the carriage was as dark as outside until the occupant of the carriage pulled aside one of the rich heavily embroidered curtains and allowed a shaft of moonlight to enter into and partially lighten the interior of the carriage. In that pale gleam of streak of moonlight only the outline of two female figures could be made, one taller than the other sitting opposite facing each other. A streak of pale moonlight was falling on a beautifully curved ring having a large blue stone at the center emitting a mystical blue light. The terrible silence prevailing was suddenly broken by a cold yet low female voice. "It is time" it went, "What is stolen must be retrieved back." There was a soft devilish laughter and silence prevailed again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mansfield mansion was beautifully adorned with designed scented candles, large colorful flower bouquets, loops of banners and ribbons. There was not a speck of dust found not even in the crooks and crannies and the railings were polished carefully. Lords and ladies in expensive suits and elegant gowns were trickling in, in ones and twos. Slowly the large Mansfield hall was filled with chattering and laughter of people.

Lord Mansfield's masquerade party was a great success. Every one of the Lords and ladies was busy praising the party and enjoying the party to its fullest extent. The only one not enjoying the party was Ciel Phantomhive the 15 year old, owner of wide spreading Funtom Company. To him these parties are so childish, so he often found exclaiming to his butler Sebastian "How can one be as stupid as to waste time behind these motiveless parties?" to which Sebastian always smirked and answers affirmation. While they were amidst this conversation lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford the fiancé of the present Lord Phantomhive [Ciel] appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to the dance floor but was shortly interrupted by Alois Trancy a 16 year old blonde owner of the rich Trancy estate. "Would you like to join me in a dance, my dear beautiful lady?" he went on ignoring Ciel who was about to shout on him for stealing away his dance partner from him "I would be honored to get the company of such a gorgeous young lady."

"I would love to my Lord" was the answer. Ciel stared at Alois angrily as the couple made their way to the dance floor.

Ciel returned to Sebastian and ordered him to bring Elizabeth back to him. He then made his way towards the dance floor and grabbed a partner for him.

It was not that Alois liked Elizabeth or had a crush on her but his actions been controlled by the pleasure he got by playing with Ciel's emotion. He was happy with his victory and laughed under his breath. He looked pitifully at Elizabeth who was laughing while dancing. "A foolish creature she is!" he thought, "it's not her fault; all the girls are silly enough to make one laugh."

While Alois was busy thinking and laughing, something happened for which he has been waiting the whole evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The gateman of the Mansfield mansion had dozed off to sleep thinking of the impossibility of arriving of any more guests was awakened by a sharp horse neigh. He hurriedly got up and ran towards the gate and found a carriage waiting outside. He opened the gates and was quite surprised to find a guest at that point of time, though he knew that in big parties like these the party lasts for about midday of the next morning so receiving guests at this point of time was not surprising to the host. The surrounding was covered by thick fog and through that curtain of fog only outline of two ladies could be seen who were coming out of the carriage. Among them one was quite tall while other was only an adolescent. He crept towards them in order to get a closer look. The tall lady was a blonde wearing a black and red mask and a red and black gown while the girl was wearing a knee length black dress with a large black feathered mask decorated with jewels at the edges. To his surprise neither of them was heavily dressed as other ladies. They neither had large feathered hats nor carried oversized purses. While thinking of these unusual visitors he accidentally tripped over something furry and black which spitted on his foot and vanished. He was first frightened but he realized it was some stray animal who somehow managed to get inside the complex. He peered again but he found no one, it seemed like they have vanished magically into the mist.

Sebastian knew his job very well. He was always quite proud of himself for that. He knew that being a Phantomhive butler and above all for the sake of his contract it is his sacred duty to accomplish any task his master gives how much tough it maybe. But in comparison to other tasks this task is easier than one can imagine. He smirked and gracefully walked towards the dance floor.

Being excessively handsome he didn't has to spend slightest of his energy in order to woo a lady, with only a warm greeting he achieves his goal successfully. Above all he has been there as young masters tutor not butler so he has the full opportunity to dance with anyone he likes. So he grabbed his partner and joined in the circle of dance.

The music was playing and the dancers with their respective partners were dancing in circles. Sebastian being an excellent dancer shifted his partners until he reached between Ciel and Elizabeth. He was now dancing with girl of his owns masters age. She had a cold touch and was likely interested in something else outside rather than dancing but it was none of his business, he passed her to his own master.

Ciel when first saw the girl he felt an uneasy coldness in her. Her hands were as cold as ice but he was most surprised when she ran away in the middle of the dance without apologizing. He stared blankly at her for some time but regained his senses on hearing some screams and suddenly everything in front of him was plunged into utter darkness.

Everything was dipped in pitch darkness. He dashed through the room trying to find Elizabeth who he knew was terribly afraid of darkness. He was not worried for himself, he was never afraid of darkness. He had spent most of his life running through the dark but had never yearned for help from anyone. He is the only person in this game and wants to remain the only one. Darkness has become his life and his withered left eye is the biggest proof to it. He doesn't regret staying in darkness but prefers to stay away from the, light. He somehow managed to find Elizabeth who was almost in tears. But before he could understand the situation he heard two gunshots one after another and ran down stairs trying his best not to trip.

He reached the terrace and saw the most unusual sight. He saw that the girl with whom he had danced a while ago was now pointing a revolver to a man in a black overcoat who was screaming madly and rolling on the ground holding his right knee and before he could do something the revolver fired another time and the man lay dead on the floor with blood spilling out from his left abdomen.

Ciel was going to shout but before he moved a step he was pulled back strongly by the icy cold hand of Sebastian. "It would be very unwise to expose ourselves young master. Let us wait and watch." he murmured to his ears.

The girl handed over the gun to the blonde lady standing behind and walked towards the dead body and knelt beside it and pulled out his mask. But her next action was marrow freezing. She pulled out a knife from underneath her cloak and with a quick twist slashed opens the body exposing naked flesh and raw blood. She dipped her hand deep into the wound and draws it back clenching something looking like a bloody lump tightly in her hands. The girl smirked at it and they vanished abruptly in the wisps of mist. Ciel ordered "Sebastian! Get them" and Sebastian was gone. Ciel walked towards the lying corpse in order to remove the mask of the victim. He had seen many a bloody corpse while doing his job; he was not affected by it largely. But as it is written in proverbs "curiosity kills the cat" on bending down to the corpse he could smell something funny in it, but when he realized the source of the odor it was already too late. He felt awkwardly dizzy his head was spinning; he could hear some muffled footsteps. He staggered a few steps and everything went black in front of him.

The first golden ray of the dawning sun peeped through the leaves of the fern trees of the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian had just returned from the forest, he kept on thinking about the last night incident, they were not ordinary people he was sure of that. Whoever they were he will come to know about them very soon he expects.

The morning started with a pleasant ray of sunlight which entered through the pale colored netted curtains of Ciel's bedroom. When Ciel opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was the face of Sebastian. Ciel recollected the previous night's incident and asked Sebastian, "What had happened to me? And how did I reach here?" Sebastian pulled the curtains of the casements of the master bedroom apart filling the dark room with bright sun light and replied, "You fainted near the corpse for there was some sort of chloroform leak from a dropped bottle assumingly from the murderer, on the other hand I won't deny that the scene was indeed unbearable and was enough to give one nightmares for a week." Ciel was somewhat irritated on hearing the last part, "Shut up! you know well that the scene was nothing whatsoever horrifying than the few similar other cases dealt by me, so it would be shameful for me to get frightened and faint near the corpse like a teenage girl….by the way … there is something I am forgetting right?". Sebastian poured down his masters Earl Grey tea in a bone china cup and handed it to his master. He added "But this incident did put on an adverse effect on me indeed. And I am quite surprised for the first time in my long life that indeed there is other soul on the earth and that of a **'teenage girl'** whose soul is far impure than my young lord." he ended and licked his lips baring his fangs. Ciel was nevertheless more irritated and in order to change the subject he asked him about the whereabouts of Elizabeth. Sebastian gave a direct confident reply that Lady Elizabeth was sent back into her manor by that night. As they finished their conversation Ciel was dressed up, he chose scones for his breakfast and was lead towards the dining hall. "Oh! By the way there is something I got when I chased them. I gravely apologize for my inability to catch them but I got it as a souvenir, the next time when I will meet them I will make sure to return it to them." He said with a wide smile and with this he brought out the beautiful sapphire set black feather mask of that mysterious girl. Ciel only smirked.

Sebastian served the breakfast, which was a plate of medium-sized premium chocolate hot cake half dipped in London's most delicious butter and having chocolate sprinkles stuffed in the hot cake and fruit salad with fresh cream ordered from the nearby farm and of course scones {as always}. Sebastian handed the dailies to his master in a silver tray. Ciel glanced at the headlines and was not quite surprised to see the picture. The headline states "MURDER AT THE MANSFIELD HALL" and below it there was the picture of that corpse. He read on-

___**October 19**__**th**__**; Mansfield hall, London:**___The most wanted and one of the infamous criminal of London is Jem the killer who had killed 24 people and theft 36 homes was most treacherously murdered in the Mansfield mansion last night at 1am. According to the postmortem report the murder was done with a revolver and later his right abdomen was ripped off. But the question that arises is "why would one do such a thing? Was something hidden in it?" The answer is still not known. The Scotland Yard has taken up the charge of this case. According to the Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard….. 

Ciel closed the newspaper and put it on the table. He tried to recollect the incident of previous night; _the girl drew out his hand from the wound clenching something tightly in her hand. It looked like a bloody lump, but what actually was it? _

"Speaking of this, there is something I forgot to tell you master and I apologize for that". Sebastian's deep voice rouses him from his thoughts. "There been a construction area in our neighbor." Ciel nodded. "Well, they have finished their work unnoticed quite long ago and the owner of the mansion has checked in too I suppose." Sebastian replied. Ciel looked at Sebastian with his deep blue uncovered eye lifted a brow and exclaimed, "What? Somebody constructed as well as checked in a mansion here in the outskirts?" Sebastian nodded and said that it's not possible for a person who has lived his life in the city and wants to shift here in the outskirts also in that kind of plot near the haunted graveyard. Ciel finished the hot cake and ordered "Sebastian, check them up, I do not want pests living next door." Sebastian replied in his dark voice, "Yes, my Lord." He instantly vanished in thin air. Ciel still frowned for a while immersed in his own thoughts.

Sebastian reached the place wasting another minute, he really don't like wasting time. He entered into the complex unacknowledged by anyone. It was a magnificent mansion, with extending grasslands. The wind was blowing softly, and the grasses rippled under his feet as he advanced to the main entrance. A shaft of wind made the roses of the backyard garden of roses to move their soft petals and green leaves. The dew drops made the grass floor shine in the sun. The mansion was bathed in the warm autumn sunlight. The name plate states "**The Phoenix Mansion**_**"**_. The fountain let out sprinkles of water shinning like specks of diamond in the sunlight. The fountain was a large beautiful Phoenix set upon four unicorns with blazing hair and front legs feeling the warm thin air. "My! My! A gorgeous masterpiece indeed." he exclaimed in admiration.

While Sebastian was busy admiring the fountain he heard the muffled hooves of horses and rolling of carriage wheel. He became aware and hid himself behind a bushy tree of the garden. Through the smooth pebbly path came a carriage and from it to his great surprise got down Earl of Trancy with his butler Claude Faustus. They made their way to the mansion, reached the door and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door and welcomed them inside. It was highly suspicious for Alois to be here, thought Sebastian and became more curious about the owner of that mansion.

As Alois went in the mansion he looked at the mansion with his impressive eyes. A girl assumingly 15 aged entered into the drawing room accompanied by a tall young blonde lady. Sebastian cannot make their faces out as they both were facing their back to him. The girl took her place and asked Alois to take his seat to which Alois refused [Sebastian was unable to hear their speech he could only assume from their body language]. Alois was walking around the room casually when suddenly he took out the grey shiny antique piece of gun, pointed it towards her and said something. The reaction was immediate, the girl grabbed the neck of the gun and pulled Alois by his collar and said something to which Alois smirked and nod and the girl let him go and excused herself to Alois. After a lot of try Sebastian could not discover the face of that young lady. The Trancy got up bowed down and left the room. Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive mansion without wasting time.

"So, do you find something interesting?" Ciel asked. "Yes, my lord quite interesting" Ciel removed the eye patch and thus the Faustian contract glowed purple in the mist of steam on his right eye. Ciel's left eye was as blue as the extending sky but it was still without a glint of spark or strip of happiness. Sebastian rubbed his back and narrated the whole story to him. Ciel on hearing the whole narration was a little confused but his anxiety arose and a good number of questions flowed through his mind. At last unable to control his curiosity he ordered, "Prepare my coat Sebastian; we're going to give a visit to our neighbor."Sebastian smiled wickedly.

The riot of colors spread across the sky was slowly darkened and was now a hue of deep blue with stars spread all over like spots of white. The rusted rays of setting sun had faded to a great extent and darkness had fallen over the countryside of London.

Ciel made a knock on the door of the mansion. A maid opened the door and Ciel asked, "Is the mistress available now?" She looked at Ciel and Sebastian and smiled. The maid declared, "No, I am sorry My Lord but she's really busy now. You can come later I will make sure to inform my lady." Ciel excused himself and stepped back with Sebastian. The maid closed the door. Sebastian suggested that they can have a peek if Ciel wish. Sebastian lifted Ciel up in his arms and jumped over the roof top on the balcony and landed beside thick foliage of leaves. There were pebbles scattered on the ground. "Pebbles? At the Centre of the mansion!" thought Ciel. He suddenly got a very refreshing scent and saw steam coming out from the direction of the center. He started to creep to get a closer look of the source and then he felt the touch of soft bushes. There was a huge hot spring pool at the center and it was surrounded by long palm trees, thick foliage of fern, thin bamboo trees, lianas and blue orchids. Large swirls of steam were rising from the hot waters. The sides were bordered with sandstones and Italian marble and then by lush green grass. There sat the mistress of the mansion with her arms stretched out and back faced to Ciel so he couldn't see her face. Her hair was tied up into a messy pony. The blonde lady sitting there was messaging her neck. "So! What's your opinion Katherine, about this matter" the girl asked. "Whatever you please, my lady." Katherine replied, "I'll be always there at your side, my mistress." If that's so I'll be pleased to accept his challenge." The cold voice replied. The maid who opened the door arrived and delivered a letter to them. Ciel could clearly see that to his surprise the envelope has photos of four people and they were none other than himself Alois Trancy, Sebastian and Claude! It had a letter attached to it; Katherine opened the letter and was going to read it when she heard a faint sound the rolling of a pebble. _Someone is there inside the mansion! _

A pebble rolled under Ciel's feet and in an instant a knife just zoomed cross past his ear and stuck in the nearby bamboo stem.

Within a wink of time he was in Sebastian's arm and was safely out of the mansion. "That was really a close call. You must put your foot carefully my lord and it will not harm you if you try to maintain a distance from trouble as peril is always your best comrade." Sebastian chuckled and went on, "So shall we call it a day young master."


	4. Chapter 4

Here is your breakfast master, cherry pie with freshly plucked cherries from Chile and salad from our small kitchen garden. And here is your London Times. There is also a letter from Her Majesty as usual for a case I suppose and….uh... Master...uh... Master! Are you listening to me? ".

Sebastian's deep voice rouses Ciel from his thoughts. He was so busy recollecting his memory he was barely aware of what was happening in his surroundings. Ciel was worried about something; it was his frown which was enough to express the worries and confusions. Sebastian asked that what was so bothering him. Ciel said that he was wondering about that girl back there. Sebastian also seemed quite interested in that girl as he did not see a girl of that age killing a man such treacherously instead of gossiping around which a girl of _that_ age actually does. It was indeed a matter of great temptation for him as for these types of foods are rarely available.

Sebastian again holds on to the left thread and went on, "so as I was saying there is also a letter from the Lord Pemberly inviting you to the party tonight congratulating you for the newly made business bonds between the Funtom company and their company.

"No. Not again. I am sick of attending these parties every day. And after THAT one I still get nightmares on hearing the word." was the cold and direct answer. "So then, well and fine. Then you've got English lessons from 4, then dance lessons with Mrs. Bingham, fencing classes with me and….." Sebastian read on his long list of 'to-be-done'.

Unable to think about his situation in the various classes he has to attend at last of all took up the party as a safer option to escape with.

In a distant inn in one of the ignored unacknowledged alleyway a phone was ringing. A strong bushy hand picked it up and murmured in it "I want that bitch out 'a there and is to be brought under my nose dead or alive. I want the work done before the dawn; get to work now you have only 5hrs left to you." The caller cut the phone and there was a gurgling loud laughter.

The carriage rolled up on the graveled path of the Pemberly mansion. Ciel and Sebastian got down and entered into the mansion. Ciel was dressed as formally as possible in black suit. Lord Pemberly was very pleased of his presence and was not ready to leave them alone for a second also.

Ciel was about to order to Sebastian to make a plan for fleeing from there but abruptly Lord Pemberly excused himself from them and ran towards the entrance. He returned with two ladies a blonde tall lady and an approximately 15 year's aged girl {that is about his own age which Ciel really refuses to accept sometime}.

\He started their introduction, "Earl, it is quite a pleasure for me to introduce to you; this is honorable Lady Alexandra Margaret Phoenix Felicis. And this is … …" he continued introducing Ciel but was cut off by the chilly cold voice of the girl. "Lord Earl Ciel Vincent Phantomhive the Earl of Phantomhives and the president of Funtom Company. Pleased to be of your acquaintance." She seemed to enjoy the startled face of his host and the Earl. She went on, facing his host, "Yes, I know him very well; we are neighbors, but still thank you for your warm introduction."

Ciel was first quite surprised then he got over it_. So this is their neighbor, which is why her voice was feeling familiar. _

He greeted her. A good number of questions drifted past across his mind. He looked at her sharply. It was easy to judge people from their appearances and Ciel loves to do it. Her skin was as white as an albino and was looking almost like transparent _possibly because she doesn't seem to go out in the sun quite often and possibly suffers from anemia_, her hair was pulled up to a small pony and her heavy locks were falling on her left eye covering it. Her other eye was a mixture of dark navy and water blue. She was indeed beautiful but there was no warmth in her everything was so cold from her attitude to her voice. _A very frozen personality indeed. She was very much similar to a heartless gothic snow fairy or a frozen maiden from a fairy tale_. The only girl of his age and his acquaintance was Lizzy [Elizabeth Middle-ford] whom whenever he saw was in her full fledge make up in one of her 'adorable' dresses emphasizing on the 'CUTENESS' of her getup. So the most surprising thing to him was neither of them was heavily laden with makeup and tons of jewelries and rims of ribbons and laces and large oversized hats with gigantic feathers as the other ladies of the party, but boredom was stretched across her face. _She was rather looking the odd- man-out here with her cold stare and enigmatic personality. _Ciel drifted his gaze to the gentlewoman in waiting behind her. She was tall blonde dressed fully in high neck black long gown with red laces; she had calm serene and peaceful expression_ possibly her housekeeper. _Long strands of thick blonde hair were tossed over her broad shoulders and bare white upper cleavages. Her lips were red as if she had just fed on blood or just jutted out from the Nosfratu {only the female version}.

Lord Pemberly was soon asked to attend a confidential conversation and had to let themselves all alone. Sebastian went in search of a drink for Ciel and Katherine went to deliver an important business letter to Lord Gallon.

Ciel and Alexandra were left to talk all alone. Neither of them was interested in striking a conversation. Ciel was about to part his mouth to say something but suddenly she spotted something outside and excusing herself ran down the stairs like a gunshot from a gun. Ciel turned round and was invited with a sound of gunshot. "Not another one" Ciel ran downstairs. He was getting a hunch that the night was going to be a really long one.

Alexandra raced down the graveled path of the garden bathed in moonlight followed by Ciel maintaining some distance making sure not to get spotted. She abruptly stopped, there was rustling of leaves of a nearby bush and the very next moment there was a black shadow running towards the main entrance. In a flash of second Ciel found both of them running outside the garden through the forest. The shadow took a sharp turn in the right an in a few minutes they found themselves in a clear forest glade. Ciel managed to hide himself behind the thick green foliage of the evergreen canopy nearby.

The shadow and Lady Phoenix was a few feet away from him and he could hear the conversation clearly.

"When I heard the news and the description of his death, I was convinced that it must be you for only you are able to get access to this small piece of information. I really envy your reach and intelligence but is also regretful as this intelligence is only short lived, as this is your last day on this earth Lady Phoenix Felicis. Days of your ladyship are OVER." The shadow laughed a hearty devilish laugh and entered into the light. He was then no longer a shadow but a tall man with a well-built body wrapped in a black cloak. Ciel took no time in identifying him as John Black the right hand of lord Kosher the king of underground world. Yes! He got it _Jem was the brother of john and he is here to avenge his death…and that means … his sixth sense was right there is a link... A major one __**Alexandra is the murderer of Jem the killer.**_

First he couldn't believe his new discovery but as he thought it over all the pieces of puzzles fell into their places the only piece left was the motive of the murder.

"Your boss told me you are an idiot but he didn't tell me that you are actually an insolent fool. I would be greatly obliged to you if are good enough to come out from your not-going-to-be-fulfilled dreams and shut your blabbering mouth up for a moment." Alexandra's voice stretched Ciel back on to the reality floor. "And for an instance I would like to make it clear to you not to pronounce my tittle from your stale little mouth, it gets an irritation under my skin and your boss wouldn't be quiet happy if he came across that one of his monkeys is irritating me for sure… ". The Marquess of Phoenix replied in the same expressionless manner but was cut off by John. "LIAR! My boss could never tell a shit like you to eliminate me you are purely laying. What game do you have in your mind little girl? Get this bitch to my place. I'll see this spoiled brat there and also the lad hiding behind the bushes" he growled and in an instance few men appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards them and captured them without giving them a chance of defense.

Alexandra was quiet surprised to find Ciel there and glared at him with her teeth clenched tightly. _Who on the world send this nosy brat here? Damn it. The whole game is ruined.…. . _Her thoughts were shattered as John walked towards her and held her face up and pressed her cheeks and shouted, "Why did you kill him? Answer me!". "I am not obliged to. Who are you to demand an answer from me and moreover the reason is known to you." She answered and smiled wickedly. "Don't test my patience I am what you called is not at all a patient man" he advanced to her and was at nose distance but she remained numb. "Fine then! The time of talk is over; it is time for some action." He lifted up her face and abruptly slapped her hard. He slapped her again and again shouting at her in intolerably bad language till he was tired and drops of blood trickled and streamed down from the end of her lips and her white cheeks were blood red. Ciel eyed her, her head was drooped with all dark strands of her hair falling on her face blood was falling on the ground drop by drop. "Don't like your girlfriend being slapped? You don't seem bothered about it boy or I may say frightened you are, are you really that frightened of me? Well, you should be." he questioned to Ciel. "Frightened! Huh? And also that from you do you think I am a naïve fool to be afraid of you?" Ciel chuckled. "Shut up you damn brat! I've heard enough insult from you midgets! You think yourselves to be on top of the world but still you're no other than dirty wraths from damned families licking the feet of the queen."

Lady Phoenix raised her head and clenched her teeth, tilting her head to one side, and then smirked. "Enough of chit chats! It is no fun now; this game was not much fun this time." In a minute the men holding her were lying flat on the ground moaning and howling in pain.

"I must say the game is totally boring this time. But it could be made fun, you know and I would love to do it. You know , I expected a little more from you but you turned a strong thick headed one, not of my type particularly" She smiled wickedly as she pulled out a revolver from the hands of the nearest men. She opened the jack of the revolver and found only one bullet there. Her face turned to a smile, "look, there is only one bullet that means I've to hit the target with one blow. Oh man! I love challenges."She bared her canines like a wolf seeing her food challenge her in front of her.

"You think that your small revolver could stand against my thirty men" he growled as men started pouring out behind the bushes. "Finish them off!" he shouted. They rushed towards them but as if beaten up by an invisible barrier were falling off in the dust howling in pain. A shadow moving faster than light was protecting her by moving round in circles around her knocking off the men like small pins or nails.

"Oh! My! My! Is there something I am missing too? There was a loud THUD and the giant of those men were lying flat in front of them. "I thought you would be rough but you turn out to be just the opposite, I am sorry to say sir, you proved me wrong." there was the familiar voice of Sebastian.

Within seconds the men were fall off and the only people standing in that bloody glade were Ciel Alexandra and their faithful servants Sebastian and KATHERINE!

"Who…..what…are you?" the right hand of the underground ruler stammered and fell down to his knees. The Marquess didn't reply but walked towards the man and lifted him pulling his collar with her one hand. "She is not that fragile as she seemed to be, I must say." Sebastian remarked. "Yeah you're right" Ciel agreed absent mindedly which made Sebastian stare at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"Ciel asked realizing what he just had said.

"It is silly of you to think that I will spend my precious bullet on those flies of yours." her voice was cruel with a tinge of wickedness. "Spa…spar…spare me, spare my life I beg you" John stammered, "spare you…" Alexandra started questioningly. In a flash John bared out a dagger and its sharp blade was running towards Alexandra but to everyone's surprise she dodged it. "Sorry, Mr. Damn It, I would have given a thought about sparing your life but after this incident, forget it." She added in a devilish whisper "there is no chance of sparing you now, she looked at her prey and prefer to end her games alone.

She walked towards the shivering man who on the other hand was staggering while trying to get up trying to run predicting that it was his last moment. On the other hand Alexandra enjoyed the situation of the pitiful man begging to her for mercy. But she knew very well that she was too cruel to spare his life after what she has done, she smiled at herself and with one gunshot accompanied by a loud blood chilling scream ended the chapter.

The four people walked their way to the Pemberly mansion. "You owe me an explanation Lady Phoenix" Ciel remarked. "I don't owe you any. It was your excessive curiosity that lured you here. Please forgive me if I am being rude to you." she fired back and walked away ahead with some large steps leaving the trio behind. Katherine looked troubled. She turned to them and said' "please forgive my mistress, she is most of the time in a bad mood and say unforgivable words but I really am deeply sorry if you had been bothered by her words."

Katherine heaved a sigh and continued with a slight smile "We the Phoenix household members happily invite lord Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis to our small house and request to stay overnight there. It is our earnest request and we would be greatly obliged to you if you accept our small request." For the first time both the Earl and the butler heard the voice of this young blonde maiden. Katherine's voice was as smooth as silk and as polished as Sebastian and was quite melodious which matched her appearance perfectly. Supposedly, all of THEM have the same characteristics and typical features after all it is required for earning their precious livelihood.

Two carriages rolled down the gravely tracks of The Phoenix Mansion and stopped abruptly at the front door of the mansion beside the fountain under the large starry sky. It was about an hour past midnight.

Katherine stepped out followed by Alexandra and rang the large wolf face shaped bronze doorbell. If looked closely it resembles the face of the Egyptian death god Anubis with red stoned eyes. The action was immediate. The large door in front of them opened with a loud creek revealing the large hall inside. The servants had lined up in two neat rows making a passage to the stairs. Alexandra walked up as the servants welcomed her and greeted her warmly in chorus. She reached the stairs and turned back ordered to Katherine "Show the guests their rooms and serve them with any possible requirements" to which the blonde lady bowed.

The servants dispersed after greeting the guests and Ciel compared the greeting he get with the greeting he gets every day at any point of time and realizing the hell and heaven difference between them and sighed. Sebastian seeing his master and getting the reason sighed also. "Sorry to interrupt but do you intended to stay there standing all night?"Katherine asked and took a nearby tripod candle stand and lit up the candles.

She led them through the dark corridors of the mansions. There each second seemed to be a minute and each minute an hour, the corridors were long and dark. The only source of light there was coming from the candles. Huge shadows of the antiques loomed over the pastel colored walls and the large portraits of ladies and gentlemen supposedly the predecessors were seemed to be watching and observing their every move like the walls of his mansion some of the walls were laden with different types of morbid pictures which were used as decorations. Katherine stooped before a door. Ciel stared at his surroundings. The corridor ahead was washed by the pale beams of the moon coming through the open casements lined up ahead. He made his way to one of the casements and he peeped out and the scene ahead made a cold liquid ran down his spine.

Before him was the infamous haunted graveyard of London adorned with thick mist reflecting the silver rays of the moon and the vague outlines of broken age old as well as new gravestones accompanied by looming shadows of the dead trees of the haunted graveyard.

"Did this whole haunted thing frightening you master?" remarked Sebastian with a playful smirk hanging on his bloodless lips. "Huh?" then it struck him, there he was standing with Sebastian frightened by the graveyard, and surely he sometime behaves like a complete idiot. He chuckled on himself silently. They made their way towards the room.

The walls of the room was covered with wallpapers of a delicate shade of pastel red with fine gold designs and the interior was richly decorated with well polished heavy mahogany furniture and large Egyptian flowerpots and copper wares with hieroglyphics on them. The vases were filled with golden sunset lilies, large black and red roses and a few mother of pearls or a blending of all accompanied by red spider lilies { in the biggest one} which perfectly went with the theme of red, black and gold of the room. "My! My! I must say that our hostess indeed had an impressive taste for sure." Sebastian remarked. They changed, freshened up and made their downstairs towards the hall. There they met Katherine who led them to the spacious drawing room where her mistress sat awaiting for her newly arrived guests.

The hall was large and spacious laden with sandal wood furniture. The wall was covered with midnight blue wallpapers with fine embroideries of Turkish blue. The hall was kept warm with a large fireplace bounded with snow white marbles with bluish grey pattern built in roman style and from the extensive decorated ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier. The pillars were engraved with flowery embroideries designed intricately with ornamental engraving of climbers and rich royal blue silk curtains hung over the large casements. Near the fireplace the furniture were set with a large marble table at the centre. The air was heavy with the smell of poison blue ivy which had crept up coiling round the top of the pillars and the thin window sills where they bear those Prussian colored flowers in bunches all over them.

The heiress sat cross-legged on the largest sofa sipping golden colored honey lemon syrup in a large crystal clear glass while reading a book as if nothing happened. Ciel occupied one sofa while Sebastian stood by him. Ciel looked at the occupant sitting in front of him carefully. Her hair was not tied but was let loose and it rolled down her shoulders reaching up to her knee. But the main thing which struck him the most was that on the middle finger of her left hand there it was glistening, the other piece of Shard of Hope. He thought at first he was dreaming or suffering from fatigue but he later realized that it was neither a dream nor his eyes were deceiving him but it was the very opposite. He was indeed sitting in the midnight blue drawing hall of the Phoenix mansion in front of lady Phoenix who indeed was wearing the second piece of the Shard of Hope in the middle finger of her left hand without any doubt. But the next question that came into his mind was HOW? How could she have the other piece of the Shard of Hope when it is already with him for about a month or two after the horrifying incident when Elizabeth was kidnapped?

The more he was surprised when she deliberately put the book down on the large shiny white marble table and replied in her cold impassive voice " you must be thinking how the shard of hope came to me but like you it was also passed down to me by my ancestors. The one you have is actually not the other piece of shard of hope but it is actually the exact replica of it that had been created to be sold in the black-market in high price as the Shard of Hope…. That's a different topic. We come straight to the topic, while accomplishing the job imposed on me I found out some information of Jem the killer who was also connected with this selling of false jewel in the black-market and happened to find out that he was the one who had some the private ancestral belongings of the Phoenix Felicis family three years earlier during a fortunate.. I mean unfortunate incident when I was not in this position of power as the family head." she got up from her chair and went towards the window. Katherine entered the room with a large trolley with two mugs of coffee on it made of delicate china clay on a silver tray. She place the coffee cups neatly on the marble table and handed a small bag of blood red silk to her mistress in a tray. The Marquess picked up the bag and threw it to Ciel. He opened the bag and something inside it shone reflecting the light, he poured the contents on the palm of his hand.

Alexandra leaned to a pillar and averted his impassive stare towards the ceiling of the room. "Those are Swiss diamonds imported directly from Switzerland in the year 1247AD by my great grandfather, cut by the best diamond cutter Borneo of that contemporary period. These are the finest quality of diamond found in the world known for their exquisite beauty and excellent reflective power" she hold up her left hand to show off the large diamond set on a curved gold ring in the ring finger glittering beside the shard of hope, her eyes closed, she went on "though old but it only increases the price of it beside its delicate cutting and smooth surfaces arranged intricately makes them next to invaluable. They were stolen from us and so I decided to retrieve it back that is what I have to say as an explanation to your inferring question and dumb letter." Ciel heard the matter in rapt attention and his eyebrows twitched a little on hearing the last sentence he was to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Alexandra, "now if you have got your desired answer I would be quite obliged to you if you would now allow me to take some rest for I am not quite acquainted with such amount of stress." She ended and made her way towards the large wooden door.

Ciel on the other hand took a few seconds to take in the words and made their way towards the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed since the incident and things have started to settle down in its order again. The sun had already set long ago and a few deep scarlet rays of the setting sun were lingering on the tops of the pine trees of the forest area.

Peace reigned in the Phantomhive mansion as the Phantomhive households of the made their way towards the kitchen to prepare the food and Sebastian was in Ciel's study teaching him ethnics of British culture acting as a tutor. "Say Sebastian, Have you collected the information I asked for?" "Well, as you see the ethnics of this culture is…yes….ah…yes, young master" was the reply. Sebastian stopped his lecture and turned to face Ciel; he took out a scroll and started reading out.

**Name: ****Alexandra Cárdenas Adeline Margaret Phoenix Felicis:**

**Parents:**_** The**__ daughter of __Late Sir Albert Jason Phoenix __and __Late Lady Margaret Adeline Phoenix _

**Date of birth:**___She was born in__ 8__th __November 1875 __in __Spain._

**Profession:**_ The president of the international worldwide spreading __Phoenix Company._

**Post: **_Marquees_

**Life story:**_ Lady Phoenix Felicis died while giving birth to the infant Alexandra and after about __7 years__ her father shifted their family to __France__ for some unknown reason. But unfortunately within few years after shifting her father disappeared __mysteriously in a ship wreck while coming to Britain and is presumed to be dead __leaving __9 year old __Alexandra behind alone as the successor of the whole property, wealth of the flourishing Phoenix Company. Under some mysterious circumstances small Alexandra was __abducted __away after the ship wreck. But the most mysterious thing in this story is that at the critical time when the Phoenix Company was going to crumble the countess returned to her mansion and took up the whole responsibility of Phoenix Company in her own hands…._um…um …...here is something interesting_. When lord Phoenix was alive there had been rumors that Lord Phoenix used to work as __a spy to Queen Elizabeth__ and use to help her in gathering information about the moves of the neighboring countries of British in Europe as well as in clearing away the critical cases and troubles, like the jobs of the families of the Phantomhive and Trancy though neither any proofs nor any details have been found. He was also presumed to be a part of the British defense team and the main strategist during wars. _

_Beside this lady Alexandra is also known for her exquisite beauty but after her mysterious disappearance and sudden return she rarely {i.e. thrice in a year!} steps out. Again by some rumors she is a member of a secret society of France but the truth behind it is yet to be judged. It has been become impossible to contact her for comments or for personal interviews. London Times_

_ September 10__th, __1887 _

**Reporter**_; Hugh Falcon_

This is the only piece of information I got from an old newspaper in the library. This was supposedly published two years ago in London Times in an article called "The Famous Enigmatic Personalites"and the most surprising thing is that either all the other sources of information are altered or removed from their sources." Sebastian remarked with an awkward expression. "The last piece of information you gave was really interesting….the information deleted…..secret societies…a promising case indeed. But the thing that bothers me is why would she have our photos?" Ciel inquisitively wondered aloud. Sebastian only smirked to the remark "we'll find out that shortly."

The Phantomhive household was in full swing all the members of the Queen's secret guild members are holding a meeting in the Phantomhive mansion. Some of the members including the chief of the Scotland Yard had also arrived as well as Lau and Ran Mao. The Trancys has arrived just now. Sebastian was busy preparing the dishes for dinner. He picked up the knife and cut the piece of beef into halves and there was a loud crash followed by Meirin apologies. Sebastian poured the neatly cut veggies into the boiling water and waited patiently till it is well boiled whilst he prepared the spices and side dishes to accompany with. The guests have all gathered at the billiard room as usual and having a sweet little talk about the underworld activities of London. Sebastian had sometimes participated but they were not of his interest at all and seem much smaller when compared to the other problems of real "underworld". He thought what his master has said about the new guests while preparing the side dishes. That is when he heard the doorbell. Ah! Speak of the devil. Sebastian made his way down the staircase to meet their newly arrived unfortunate I mean very fortunate guests.

It was the same old dark billiard room with spacious sitting arrangement and the billiard table at the centre. Some of the members were playing some chatting while others having a snack and simply sitting. Ciel entered the room and everything went silent, they stood up greeted him and sat down quietly. He chose his favorite seat and asked, "So any good news?" "Yeah, I mean yes my lord, there is supposedly a new case. But sorry to say I can't give in the details until your partner arrives sir." was reply of the queen's butler. Ciel lifted an eyebrow "I heard there was a new member but I didn't expect a partner. Are you joking around again Ash?". "Not at all sir I received her majesty's order of not to open this letter until everyone arrives. But I heard that your partner is an unusual and interesting one."

"May I know how I have the pleasure of getting complemented as the 'interesting and unusual one' was the sarcastic answer from the door of the games room?


	6. Chapter 6

_I f you pass the old stone castle_

_ On that mountain far,_

_You might chance to see the old clock tower_

_Striking its bell at every hour;_

_There on the tall dank dark clock tower_

_As people say_

_Resides the beautiful black fairy,_

_Spinning gold out of hay. _

_According to the legend that spreads in air_

_Many a centuries ago_

_The black fairy was imprisoned there_

_By the brave knight of Shago_

_There after till now the imprisoned black fairy_

_Resides there_

_Deep inside the green wood' on the shadowy_

_Glade lying desolate and bare;_

_In the old clock tower tall, old, ghostly and_

_Dilapidated by time'_

_Decorated and oriented with the enchanted_

_Poisonous blue ivy vine._

_As some people say, they have seen the _

_Black fairy pale and fair;_

_She had sweet singing voice _

_And long black hair._

_She had beautiful eyes with long eyelashes_

_And orbs as blue as extensive sky,_

_She was such a beauty that it would make _

_Her onlookers sigh._

_But beware my children for the terrifying _

_Part is left,_

_Don't dare go near her_

_Or steal a glance by theft._

_For you will be trapped there in the tower_

_For the rest of your life,_

_And can never escape from there_

_No matter how much you strife._

_Apart from this as the ancient legend _

_Conjures and says:_

_Descendant she was of the wise Blue Wolves_

_Who in the passage of time was, _

_Left alone and astray._

_So she can answer and solve with ease_

_Any of your questions and cases,_

_Not a problem it is for her to unravel the hardest_

_Of your riddles and mazes._

_But for every question and riddle and case_

_She answered_

_She had to be presented for her intelligence your_

_Most precious possession as reward_

_Not money, not food, not gold, nor luxuries,_

_Nor any pretty dresses to wear;_

_But the most precious of all that is your soul_

_That is to be presented there._

_She silently comes forth and severs _

_Out your soul,_

_And leaves you dying there;_

_While she devours it up whole._

_There are times when she comes_

_Out of her den,_

_But it is mainly during night_

_When the old clock strikes ten_

_She spreads her large gorgeous feathery_

_Black wings_

_As she dances in the midnight air stopping at the _

_Wild canopies to enjoy her swings;_

_She soars above in the starry sky_

_When high enough is the moon_

_She steps on clouds and peeks at windows_

_Wearing her silver shoons._

_There if she sees a naughty child throwing _

_Tantrums or disobeying_

_She stoops down and takes him away_

_While he is sleeping_

_To the old clock tower that is where he is taken_

_She is obnoxious and a monster of depravity _

_For she locks the child there_

_Until he is forgotten and his soul forsaken_

_That's why children I tell you_

_From time to time_

_Behave obediently and go to sleep_

_When the old clocks chime_

_Or else will come down the _

_Beautiful black fairy _

_And off she will carry_

_You across the midnight sky _

_To her den _

_That night within a quarter _

_To half past ten._

_The black fairy intelligent and enchanting _

_Still resides there_

_Deep in the evergreen woods at the_

_Shadowy glade desolate and bare_

_In the old clack tower_

_Dilapidated with time_

_Decorated and adorned with deadly_

_Poisonous blue ivy vine._

The black fairy was not able to sleep that night.

She tossed on her linen sheets from one side to the other but failed to get any slumber. She could hear the soft snores of the caretaker sleeping beside her drowned among the noises of the slashing broken windows and the large clock tediously trying to moving its arm but without success and making a low growling voice. She could feel the nature outside in turmoil and whistling of the gale through the fir trees and roaring wind hitting the clock tower accompanied by the raindrops hitting the cracked walls of the tower with great force trying to break through. She sat up on her bed and reached for the candle at her bedside table. She lighted it and came out of the small claustrophobic room. She saw the long stair case ahead veiled in darkness like an endless tunnel squeezing its way to the centre of the earth. How many times had she tried to climb down? How many times had she wanted to wander around in darkness below and see the secrets it hides in its end? And how many times had she backed away from it terrified of the unknown danger lurking there below? She had not counted, it was mortifying for her. Yes, she was afraid of freedom, for she never had the chance to savor the taste of it. She had read in books how it feels to have a family how it feels to be painted in the hues of happiness and freedom but the words were not enough. The more she read them the more she craved for it and the more she wanted to taste it. But she knew she would never be able to have it. And hence once again she turned and decided to go back but this time not to go to bed but to fetch her cloak and to discover the secrets hidden ther deep in the '_The old clock tower/ dilapidated with time'_


End file.
